


Sunshine

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, Not Happy, Sort of song fic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Wild and Wind are kidnapped by the Yiga Clan. Wild is set for execution.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> im crying thinking about it-

Wind woke up with a start. He felt his hands above his head and his shirt removed. He looked down, seeing bruises that weren't there before.

Looking around the room, he saw knives dripping blood from a nearby shelf. Wind felt sick to his stomach as he saw the blood pool growing larger. He looked to his left and saw Wild knocked out, his cheek bleeding heavily.

Wind cursed himself for being so dumb. He got himself and Wild kidnapped! The Champion's asleep nearby, as a burly man came into the dungeon. He wore a skin tight red suit with a symbol of an eye with an upside down teardrop.

“The kid's awake,” He growled out to who knows.

“I'm not a kid!” Wind hissed out instinctively. The male seemed to turn dark within the second.

“You're not?”

“I'm not!” And never had Wind regretted words more. He felt hands grab at him from behind.

Warriors was pacing the camp. Twilight was close to joining him. Wind and Wild had left an hour ago to go gather some ingredients. 

“They’re never gone this long,” Hyrule noted softly. Time nodded along.

“It's strange, but, we have no idea where they went,” Time looked at Twilight as he spoke.

“I'll go search for him,” Twilight immediately said. Time stood.

“I'll go with you, Warriors and Legend, you two stay here, Four, Sky, Hyrule, you go opposite of us, just in case,” Time commanded. Legend and Warriors opened their mouths to protest, but Time gave them a stare. “We need you two here in case they came back.”

Eventually the two complied and Legend crossed his arms in anger.

“Let's go,” Time said to Twilight, and they walked off to the direction Wind and Wild went.

Once they got far enough, Twilight shifted and heightened his senses, reminding himself of Wind and Wild's scents. Once he picked out their scents, he ran off, Time following in tow. 

Twilight got faster as he sensed other scents, joining the two. Until, they stopped at a clearing. Twilight shifted back.

“Their scents stop here,” Twilight mumbled. Time nodded and started looking around. The farmer continued, “There were other people here too.”

“You think they were kidnapped?” Time bent down. 

“Yeah,” Twilight sighed. Time picked up a familiar rectangle; Wild's Sheikah Slate. Twilight's heart sunk and they headed back to the camp. 

Sky, Four, and Hyrule came back a couple of hours later, stating they found nothing. Time and Twilight came back a few minutes after that, holding up Wild's Sheikah Slate.

“Is that…?” Sky softly gasps. Twilight nods and clips the Slate onto his belt.

“We think they got kidnapped.” Time stated. Warriors' eyes widened.

“What? We have to go look for them!” Legend was immediately on edge.

“I know, I want to, too,” Twilight said, “But we have no idea where they are- we need time to look.”

“Can you work the Slate?” Sky asked. “Maybe Wild left something on it?”

Twilight thought for a second and unclipped the Slate. He scrolled and finally clicked on the most recent pictograph. The group looked over to see Wind laughing, smelling a flower. 

However, when they looked closer, they saw the picture got blurred, showing Wild had moved abruptly. Hyrule gasped, “Look!”

He pointed at the image, just behind some trees. Twilight gulped.

“I know where they are.”

The familiar upside Sheikah eye mask was clear from behind the trees.

“What? Where?” demanded Legend.

“The Yiga Clan Hideout.”

Wild groaned, rolling his head, and looking up. Goddess his head hurt. Where was he? He looked around and froze up when he saw the familiar shape of Wind.

Tears were drying on his face, showing something quite recent had happened. Taking him in, the Champion saw bruises on his chest, neck, and lower. Cuts covered his stomach, as the blood was dripping from them, and it started to clot.

Wild took a deep breath, but ended up holding his breath as he inspected Wind from afar. Blood was emphasized on Wind's orange pants from his inner thighs, and Wild felt bile rise from his throat at what that implied.

He bit his lip and looked at his bindings, struggling. He felt a need get to Wind, call it a maternal instinct.

“Well, look who's awake,” a feminine voice came from somewhere on his left. Wild snapped his head over.

A Yiga footsoldier stood there, and Wild felt a vibe that this woman was smirking.

“What did you do to him?!” Wild screamed, pulling on his bindings harshly. Tears entered his eyes.

“Oh, he said he wasn't a kid, we just proved it,” She laughed and disappeared. Wild rapidly looked around, just to see nothing.

Wild had been in solitude, and he let out weak sobs for Wind to wake up. The teen jerked his head up when he heard a whine from the younger.

“Wind?” Wild asked quietly. Wind groaned in response. He looked around quickly when he realized that he was still chained.

Wind started shaking, “Where are we?”

“The Yiga Clan Hideout,” Wild said quietly. Wind nodded, swallowing his anxiety.

The door burst open, and Wind stared in horror as the broad Yiga from before came in. Wild struggled against his binds as he circled the two Heroes. Wind closed his eyes tightly.

“Release them,” He spoke and Wind flinched, before the both of them got on the ground, their bindings gone. Wild looked up at Wind and attempted to get to him. A Yiga from behind him, held him back until Wild gave up.

Wind didn't need to he convinced to stay still, he was just in so much pain, that he couldn't if he wanted to.

Slowly, from all around them, Yiga members popped up, and Wind felt his anxiety grow and grow.

“Execute him!” One called.

“Death to the Champion!” “Ganon will rule!”

The broad Yiga stepped front of Wild, blocking Wind's view. The Champion looked up, and froze as a sickle was put to his chest.

Wild freaked out, he started struggling and fighting, but he was eventually overwhelmed.

The next day came, and at first light, the band of 7 Heroes hiked to the Gerudo Wasteland, something Twilight was grateful for being close.

As they entered the desert, Legend cursed.

“This is the way?” Legend groaned.

“Unfortunately.”

Wild crawled over to Wind, coughing blood as he got closer. Wind had tears streaming down his face as Wild softly pulled him to his chest. The sailor froze, and he started breathing heavily.

Wild started to stroke his hair, and rocked back and forth, keeping his back to the rocky wall.

He began to sing, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” his voice cracked, “You make me happy, when sky's are gray,” Wild let out a soft sob, and Wind shook with uncontrollable sobs.

“You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,” Wild pressed his lips to Wind's blond hair, tears streaming down his face, into Wind's hair, and he heard Wind join in, as Wild slipped out of consciousness.

“Please don't take, my sunshine, away.”

Twilight ran his sword through several footsoldiers as they entered the hideout. They all decided to go in hot and kill all the members.

Legend looked around desperately for any sign of the two boys. Warriors was too.

“Guys! Over here!” Four called, his voice shaking. Time rushed over, pushing a Yiga member into Warrior’s sword and looked where Four was.

There was Wind and Wild, though something was off. Wild was holding Wind close, Wind curled against Wild. Time almost cried in relief, until he saw the blood pooling around the two.

Twilight sprinted to the two and fell on his knees. Wind's eyes snapped open and he looked at Twilight.

“Twi..?” Wind started crying. “I’m sorry! I'm sorry!”

Twilight tried to calm the smaller down. “Wind, what's wrong?”

That's when Twilight froze, looking over at the gaping hole in Wild's chest. The hand holding Wind close was limp, and the century year old teen was pale.

“No,” Twilight felt tears burn in the corners of his eyes. He screamed. “NO!”

In seconds, the band of Link's gathered around the grieving Twilight and the slowing to panic Wind. Time wrapped his arms around Twilight, and Hyrule buried his face into Legend's arm, breaking into tears. Four gasped, covering his mouth.

Sky lowered his head in respects for the Champion. Warriors bent on one knee, a hand over his heart.

Legend stared at the body of the Champion. No one else was watching it, besides him. He noticed a teal flame pop up near him, then two more. Life returned to the pale complexion of Wild.

He breathed.

The hole disappeared.

Twilight stopped crying when the Champion's hands took his. A small cheeky grin appeared on the former deceased face.

“Hey, Sunshine.”


End file.
